


Dented

by Lilly_C



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-11
Updated: 2009-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the teeth challenge.</p><p>Apparently this method worked for my sister-in-law. For Em, we love you and miss you come up to Aberdeen soon.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dented

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the teeth challenge.
> 
> Apparently this method worked for my sister-in-law. For Em, we love you and miss you come up to Aberdeen soon.

“I finally figured it out!” Olivia exclaimed as Alex continued to bite down on the pad of her thumb.

“Figured what out?” she mumbled.

“How you got that tiny gap in your teeth. You’re a biter.”

Alex moved her thumb away, looking across at Olivia. “I used to bite my nails, Liv; I stopped a couple of years ago.”

Olivia couldn’t help but smile at Alex’s admission. “Why would you need to bite your nails counsellor?”

“It used to help me concentrate and now I just bite into my thumb. My dentist still gets mad when I have my checkups.”


End file.
